1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to controlling an external input, recognizing a voice of a user in an interactive voice recognizing system to control an external input and a broadcast receiving apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to meet a demand of a user who wants to play contents by using various types of external input apparatuses, a broadcast receiving apparatus, such as a television (TV), includes a plurality of external input terminals. For example, the broadcast receiving apparatus may include various types of external terminals such as an audio/video (AV) terminal, a component terminal, and a High Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) terminal.
A control apparatus, such as a remote controller, is used to enable an external input terminal. However, if the external input terminal is enabled by using an external apparatus such as the remote controller, it may be necessary for the user to hold the external apparatus.
In order to reduce this inconvenience, a method of enabling an external input terminal by using voice recognition has been developed. However, if the external input terminal is enabled by using voice recognition, a broadcast receiving apparatus may only change the external input terminal by using a pre-stored call word. For example, in order to change the external input terminal to a component terminal, the user must utter a call word “component terminal.”
The user has to be well informed of an unfamiliar technical term such as “component” in order to change the external input terminal by using voice recognition. Also, the technical term “component” arouses an antipathy of the user toward an entertainment element, and thus the user does not utilize the voice recognition.